


Diversions

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Ordinary sixteen year old boys don't get Severus excited.





	Diversions

Snape wondered around the castle, not ready to return to his room. There were nights like this when he felt that everything was about to come crashing down: Narcissa's request, Draco's orders, Albus's declining health, and the Boy Who Lived to be a total imbecile. He sighed; if he were honest he would admit it wasn't a feeling, but a logical conclusion, a conclusion he pushed aside most of the time.

He continued his roaming until he heard a gasp. Careful, wand in hand, Severus cracked the door enough to grant him access into the dark classroom, sliding until he found a place between two columns. He was good at disappearing in the shadows, moving almost silently, and yet he didn't have to worry. The two boys were too occupied to hear his arrival.

The Boy Who Lived and the Boy Who Almost Was stood in the farthest side of the classroom. Longbottom had his hands splayed over the blackboard, his cheek resting against the black surface. Potter stood behind him, rutting like the animal that he was.

No finesse!

Severus rolled his eyes. What else could he expect from two Gryffindors? He should leave, or maybe scared them witless before assigning a few months worth of detention, but then...

"Draco," Severus whispered. He couldn't see the boy at first, but could feel him in the room. He searched until he found the blond hiding in a corner. Draco's eyes shifted from the two Gryffindors to Severus, daring him to do something, daring him to stop this while Draco shamelessly moved his hand over his cock.

Draco was a sight, even from afar. His eyes were afire with arrogance and desire. His cock was angry in his pale hand. His cheeks were flushed, a red tinge that made him look alive. Draco looked down Severus's body before cocking his head in a silent question.

Damn the boy. He was under Severus's skin in a way that Lucius never could.

A small smirk appeared on Draco's face when Severus's hand moved down his own body, moving inside the black robe, and then Draco's attention was on the Gryffindors again.

The two boys had their trousers and pants down to their knees. Potter's fingers gripped Longbottom's hips in a tight clutch. With each push, Longbottom was pressed against the board, grunting as he fought the impact. Their breathing became heavier, their moans were mixed with pleas and profanities.

Severus watched, feeling the air crackle with need. He was tempted to close his eyes, but he couldn't miss it, didn't miss it. He saw the white strings of come hitting the blackboard, he heard the satisfied cry from Potter, but his focus was on Draco. He drank in the sight of the slender body, frozen before surrendering to the onslaught of sensation pulsing through it.

Severus waited silently as the two Gryffindors cleaned up, and left the room before approaching the young Slytherin.

Draco's eyes moved down Severus's body for a moment. "You haven't..."

"Ordinary sixteen year old boys don't get me as excited as they used to," he replied.

"I do," Draco answered haughtily.

"Since when are you ordinary?"

Draco grinned. "Your room, then?"

Severus mentally sighed. If this new war against the Dark Lord wouldn't kill him, Narcissa would.


End file.
